Touch-sensitive devices, such as tablets and smart phones with touch screens, have become popular in recent years. Many touch-sensitive devices are configured to detect touch-based gestures (e.g., tap, pan, swipe, pinch, depinch, and rotate gestures). Touch-sensitive devices often use the detected gestures to manipulate user interfaces and to navigate between user interfaces in software applications on the device.
However, there is an ongoing challenge to properly recognize and respond to touch-based gestures. Incorrect recognition of a touch gesture typically requires a user to undo any actions performed in response to the misinterpreted gesture and to repeat the touch gesture, which can be tedious, time-consuming, and inefficient. In addition, there is an ongoing challenge to make navigation in software applications via touch gestures more efficient and intuitive for users.